


Guilty Fowl :Part One:

by roombaa



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: AAAA, AU, But the feels, Dragon AU, F/F, Multi, also this is only part one, there are feels, this one is kinda short but it’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roombaa/pseuds/roombaa
Summary: A sequel to There’s a Dragon at my Doorstep





	Guilty Fowl :Part One:

Even with all the odds stacked against them, the egg hatched. Little Volvagia seemed perfectly healthy, even though he hasn’t been with his mother for awhile. Years, even. He had been all alone in some dusty cave for who knows how long with no warmth, but here he was, chirping and clicking. He was Sheik’s responsibility now.

Sheik was busy grooming back the glossy down on Volvagia’s head when a knock came at her door. She jumped and slowly turned her head to the side to see Zelda and Link peeking in.

“Goddesses above!” The younger exclaimed, his eyes bulging. “It actually hatched!”

“It’s a shock indeed.” Zelda said, slowly crossing over to the nest of blankets. She crouches down and lets Volvagia sniff her hand. “It’s adorable.”

“He,” Sheik corrected. “His name is Volvagia.”

“I guess it fits,” Link said, walking over. “He definitely looks like a fire dragon.”

“How can we help?”

Sheik was actually quite surprised upon hearing Zelda’s question. She hadn’t expected them to help her with the hatchling. It made her happy to know some people were looking out for her.

“Some.” Link said. “We can help some.” He wasn’t meaning to be rude, really. It’s just that he was a knight and didn’t want to be stripped of his position if something happened. Sheik could see how antsy he was.

“I need to keep him entertained if I’m not here.” Sheik said. “Do you think you can bring some old toys for him to play with?”

Zelda nodded. “I have some lying around. I think he’ll like them.”

“Thank you.” Sheik looked over at Link. “Do you think I could use the training field sometimes to help him learn how to fight?”

That made the young man wince nervously. He looked even more anxious now.

“It’s not up to me,” He said slowly, “but I’ll see what I can do.”

Sheik nodded and smiled slightly. “Thank you. This means a lot.”

Zelda gently rubbed the top of her sister’s head before standing up.

“Dinner’s calling,” Link said. “Good luck, Sheik.”

And with that, they’re gone. Sheik’s left alone in her room with a hatchling in her arms. She looks down at Volvagia and feels her throat tighten. She's never been needed like this. It's just her and him against the whole world.

———

For four months, Sheik takes care of her hatchling almost always alone. She slips out of castle business, steals extra food, and forgets what it feels like to get a full or good night of rest. Volvagia requires almost all of her attention, but she doesn’t mind, even when he wakes her up wanting to play. 

He’s getting bigger. Well, longer. He doesn’t reach her knees just yet, but he does seem to have grown in length. His beak-like snout is hooking to a point and his teeth are already so sharp. Even with his natural weapons that could tear someone’s throat out, he was like a little puppy. He loved being pet or play pounce. He was the light of Sheik’s life.

The two of them soon became inseparable. Sheik taught him different kinds of songs, becoming the best duet Hyrule has ever seen. Sheik would play her harp while Volvagia sung in off-tune, but charming keens and clicks. It was hard to see why people wouldn’t love him. But Sheik knew that many would feel like that. She knew right away when she decided to take him to a banquet with her.

Many people stared and made disgusted faces at the little wyrm perched on the girl’s shoulder with his tail coiled loosely around her neck. That night, Sheik realized how many were against her. She couldn’t find a friendly face in the crowd anywhere. Zelda looked very worried and Link wouldn’t even make eye contact. Her parents looked disappointed, but the king looked angry, too. But the person seemed to be the most unhappy was Cia.

Cia was a beautiful, but cold-blooded woman. She was apart of the high council of Hyrule; the king’s eyes. If you tried anything sneaky, she would probably find out first. It was best to tread carefully around her, Sheik decided, or just keep her distance. The woman obviously had some kind of grudge against her.

Attending parties was a rare occasion, but Sheik liked letting Volvagia get used to other people and socialize. Or, try to. Most of the people ignore his clicks and coos. 

“They just can’t see how great you are,” She would tell him, scratching under his chin.

One day, Sheik was out at the training field, running Volvagia through a few drills she had made up. He had learned how to fly pretty easily, but still needed some help on using his fire correctly. It would take work, but practice makes perfect.

That’s when it happened.

A group of struggling knights came hobbling into the area, limping and bleeding. It gets Sheik’s attention, so she inches closer.

The guards spoke of how they were on patrol when they were attacked by something. They fled, but some were left behind; they needed reinforcements.

This is what Sheik and Volvagia were training for. They could finally prove themselves! She whistles to the wyrm and hurried over to the stables. 

Finding the place wasn’t that difficult, she just headed to the normal patrol spot in the forest and listened. She followed the sound of growling and moans of pain.

Dismounting and peeking through the underbrush, Sheik got a glimpse of a large and ugly pig-like creature. It was hunched over holding a mace. A few feet away, lying against some rocks, was a bleeding knight. 

This was it.

Sheik whistled a command and Volvagia leapt off her shoulder, claws brandished and mouth open. She jumped out of the bushes to distract the monster while the dragon latched onto its back, sinking his talons and beak into its hide.

The creature shrieked in pain, swinging its mace around wildly and nearly hitting Sheik. She ducked under its flailing weapon and threw knives at its stomach. She was lucky she had good aim and had such blades.

Leaping back, she called another command and Volvagia let go, taking off into the air in a spiral of red. He hovered for a moment before orange and gold erupted from his beak. Even from where she was standing, Sheik could feel the heat from the flames and realized how powerful the little dragon really was.

With a final moan, the monster collapsed into the charred grass. Volvagia landed on its head, grasping its throat between his talons, looking triumphant. His scales are blood-soaked and, for a moment, Sheik can’t recognize him as the little hatchling she raised. But this was always going to be his purpose.

Shaking her head, Sheik hurried over to the wounded knight. She crouched down, shaking him, smearing blood all over her shirt. He was gasping and wheezing, grasping a gouge in his thigh. Muscle and tendons were dangling out; it was bad. 

“I got an idea,” She pulled out one of her daggers, “Heat this, Volvagia. I might be able to cauterize the wound.”

It would be painful and maybe a little messy, but it could save this man’s life. 

Volvagia obeyed and breathed a small plume of flame on the blade. He was situated on a rock just above the man’s head, looking down at him curiously. 

Sheik was just bringing the dagger to the gouge when heavy hoofsteps thundered through the forest.

At least a dozen knights, including Link and even Cia gallop into the clearing. Link looks horrified. Cia is disgusted. Holding a dagger over a gash while smeared in blood probably doesn’t look too good.

“This isn’t what it looks l-“ But Cia doesn’t even let Sheik finish.

“Arrest this murderer!” The woman shouts, her voice dripping with venom. “And bring its monster along, too.”

Before Sheik can even think to run, a knight is on her. He’s at least two heads taller than her and much stronger, seizing her painfully by the forearms. She digs her heels into the dirt and struggles, but is still shoved forward.

“Please, listen-!” Is all Sheik can choke out. The knight backhands her head hard and shoves her onto a horse, tying her to the back like she’s a sack of flour. The stallion takes off running, fast. 

The world is falling away. Sheik sees Volvagia behind her, grabbed tightly, screaming and shrilling. When their eyes meet, he squirms harder and extends his claws to her. Then, even he is gone.


End file.
